


The Suite

by greengirl82



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Caught, F/M, Hotels, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-14
Updated: 2012-06-14
Packaged: 2017-11-07 17:04:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/433431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greengirl82/pseuds/greengirl82
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who knew sharing a hotel suite would be so interesting?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Suite

Michael Iapoce said, "Reputation is character minus what you've been caught doing."

 

Emily and Hotch stood in front of their shared suite, both dead tired.

They had been up for what felt like three days and both dark haired agents wanted nothing more then to sleep for the next week and unfortunately that wasn't going to happen.

"Do you want to use the shower first?" Hotch asked the dark haired woman.

Looking over at him, she shrugged, "You can go ahead, I think I'm going to eat something first."

Nodding, he set his briefcase down on the over sized ottoman before closing the door to his suite.

Normally they wouldn't have had to share a suite but this hotel they were staying at wanted to stay on the good side of the FBI, and booked them one of the massive suites in the whole hotel. One that seemed to cater more to the rich, famous and elite.

Not that either agent would complain, the place was gorgeous.

And Hotch liked being in close proximity to his female agent since it was just the two of them on this witness interview that should have been over by now. Except since he was a serial killing, sexual sadist. That pulled out the need to protect the brunette agent.

Emily walked over to her own room after making herself a sandwich, though it wasn't the best of meals, it was the best they could do at two o'clock in the morning. Apparently high priced hotels dining room have their closing times.

As she removed her shoes and jacket, she wandered to the small closet to hang it up, and pulled out her pajamas, getting ready for her turn in the shower.

Emily took a bite of her sandwich when she heard the water flick off, and set her plate down and grabbed her belongings hearing Hotch call out, "Its free."

"Thanks" she called back, muttering to herself, hoping there'll be some hot water left.

Emily walked back into her suite feeling slightly refreshed at the shower, and ready to sleep for, and if she were really lucky, longer then a few hours.

Crawling under her covers, she flicked the lamp off, and snuggled underneath the sheets and blankets feeling the lull of the sandman pulling her in.

Right as she was about to shut off her mind, she heard a grunting moan from the next room.

A silent crash and a curse came right after that.

Her eyes shot open, and she internally groaned at hearing that. It was obviously coming from the other room, Hotch's room.

She knew that there had to be something wrong because according to Dave, Hotch was a sound sleeper. She once heard the man claim that Hotch could sleep through an earthquake.

A chuckle wanted to escape her throat, when she remembered the indignant look that adorned Hotch's face at Dave's claim.

Tossing the blankets off herself, she got out of the comfy bed and grabbed her zipped up hoodie sweater and walked to the adjoining bathrooms.

She debated turning on the lights, and decided against it. After all if it was nothing, she didn't want to startle the man awake.

They did need their sleep whenever they could find it, since it's a rare treat for the team. Especially when they were traveling.

Why the hell was she doing this, was a thought that traveled to her mind.

Then she remembered that they all had bad days, and if he was having a nightmare she wanted to be there for him, like he had been for her.

She slowly walked over to the other door leading into Hotch's room, and quietly she turned the door knob, praying that a hotel of this magnitude didn't skimp out on squeaky doors.

When she opened the door, she saw the man in question up and awake, sitting in a chair that was facing the large window that overlooked the street outside.

But that's not what shocked her, or made her eyes bulge out in surprise. Not at all.

It was what he was doing that made her face red, and her need to suppress the gasp as she quickly shut the door when he turned his head to look over at the door.

Hotch was in there masturbating.

As she quickly backed up towards her own room, she closed the door, and muffled the laugh at that.

It's not like she didn't think it was a healthy, normal thing to do. But this was Aaron Hotchner, and that just didn't compute well with the stuffy Unit Chief she knew and called her friend.

"Unit Chief" she murmured and rushed over to the foot of the bed grabbing one of the throw pillows and laughing in it.

Trying to compose herself, so she wouldn't alert him to her presence being awake, she heard a chime on her cell phone and grabbed it.

"Hello" Emily said trying to control her racing heart.

"Em?" JJ called out, "Why are you whispering?"

"Better question, Jayje, why are you calling me at three in the morning?" Emily deflected, while the image of her boss, friend and sometime star of her naughty fantasy was taking matters into his own hands replayed in her mind.

She was just glad that this call wasn't a video call because she'd hate to have to explain why she's grinning like an idiot.

"I did?" JJ said pulling the brunette back to the conversation, "Oh yeah, I wanted to leave a voice mail for you to remind you that when you come back to the BAU that you have a meeting with Dr. Merrill."

Emily groaned, "Well then why didn't Hotch tell me?"

JJ sighed, "The authorization came in after you two left. Don't worry about it, I'm sure it's nothing."

"Yeah, says the girl who doesn't have to spill her guts to a shrink" Emily said, "I hate it."

"Don't worry, just be honest with what you're feeling" JJ told her, "It's not that hard."

The second the blonde said that, Emily chuckled. God she felt like a fifteen year old again, and that wasn't necessarily a good thing.

"What's so funny?" JJ asked, "Did you stroke it?"

That made her burst out laughing, "What?"

"I said did you have a stroke?" JJ repeated, "You were doing a wonderful impression of a mime, and I heard some wheezing on your end. Now shake it."

"Shake what?" Emily replied, 'God, how long was I out of it that I missed several conversations?'

"Were you even paying attention?" JJ said, in an irritated tone, "I asked you to check your briefcase and go bag for the Murphy file."

"Murphy file?" Emily said, connecting the dots, "That's in the supposition, it should be in Hotch's in-going box. He hasn't signed off on it yet."

JJ exhaled, "Good, not that I wasn't worried, but I was worried."

The blonde took a deep breath, "So, how are things between you and Hotch?"

"Huh?" she asked, her sleep deprived mind tried to focus.

"Are things still stiff between you and Hotch?" JJ asked, "We noticed some tension before you two left."

Rolling her eyes, "No, no, no. We're all good on that end. Believe me that's the least of our problems."

"What do you mean?" JJ asked, checking her watch as she was signing off on her final case files, "I've got a few minutes before I'm done. So talk to me."

Emily wryly chuckled, "Believe me this is going to be more then a few minutes to explain."

Frowning, "Ok, now you're weirding me out. What's wrong?"

Emily took a deep breath, "I was in bed, trying to catch some z's when I heard a noise."

"What noise?" JJ asked puzzled.

"Some groaning and grunting" Emily said resisting the urge to bit at her nail.

Shaking her head, she told herself will power had to be stronger, then this.

"And when I got out of bed to check on it, I went through the adjoining bathroom" Emily said, sighing,"And well I went to check on Hotch..."

"Oh God, he was having a nightmare wasn't he?" JJ said softly, "The poor guy, it must of been terrible. He rarely gets any sleep as it. It must have been hard seeing him in that position, Emily."

That statement made her burst out laughing, unable to control herself, "God it was."

JJ frowned into the receiver, "I hardly think seeing our boss in such a distressful position is a laughing matter, Em."

"No freaking kidding, Jayje" Emily whispered, hearing movement from the other room, "He wasn't having a nightmare, and he wasn't in pain. At least not that I could see, and trust me I saw more then enough."

"God, Em" JJ sighed out, "What the is it? You're being weird."

"He was..." Emily slowly said, "He was taking care of business. You know... business."

"He was taking care..." JJ said, "Oh, OH."

"Yep" Emily answered.

"And you saw it?" JJ asked, "Never mind, I so do not need the mental image of Hotch and his... friend."

"Believe, that was something I wasn't planning on seeing either" Emily told her, "But the man has nothing to be ashamed of."

"Ew, Emily" JJ said while Emily chuckled, "Thanks a lot."

Emily laughed, "Shh, I think I hear him..." JJ protested, "No, I think he's going back to bed. Let me sneaky."

Walking over to the door, she listened in, "He's back in bed, I can hear movement."

"What are you going to do?" JJ asked, "Do you think he saw you?"

"No, he didn't see me, thank God" Emily told her, "I got out of there like a bat out of hell."

"So?" JJ asked.

"I'm just going to play it cool" Emily told her, "Forget what I saw, and pretend nothing happened."

"Good luck with that" JJ told her, "Because I wasn't there and I'm going to have a hard time looking him in the eye."

"The eye isn't the place I'm going to have trouble looking him at" Emily sighed, "Well I better get to bed, you know me. I get cranky when I don't get any sleep."

"Don't I know it" JJ said, "Night."

Walking out of her room the next mornin, Emily smiled at the brightness of the day, but then she frowned remembering a few hours ago and the awkwardness on her end that would soon follow.

Taking a deep breath, she helped herself to some water, they were going to be heading back to the Bureau and she was having a hard time controlling her racing heart.

Warring with her inner Emily, she kept debating whether to stay put when a part of her wanted told her to run for the hills and ditch him.

But that would be unprofessional, but then again what would be professional after watching your boss who you had sort of a crush on taking care of his own needs.

As she stood by the kitchenette debating whether to stay or go, the door to Hotch's room opened.

"Good morning, Prentiss" Hotch called out watching her tense at the sound of his voice.

"Morning," Emily said with a bright, fake smile, "Coffee?"

"Sure" Hotch said, looking at his watch, "We've got a few minutes before we have to make it to the airstrip."

While he poured himself a cup of coffee, he watched her biting on her lower lip, and frowned.

"Are you all right?" he asked, "Did you get a good night's sleep?"

"Hm?" she said, turning to look at him "Oh, yes. Fine, and you? Did you get some sleep?"

A small smile played on his lips, but then he stood up straight, "Yes, I had a relaxing night."

"Good" she said, walking over to her go bag and briefcase, "Ready whenever you are."

Hotch nodded, setting down the coffee cup and walking over to pick up his own bag and briefcase, "Ready."

As the two reached the hotel elevators, Hotch paused and looked over at the silent brunette next to him, and saw her fidget when he placed a hand on her back as they entered the mirrored box.

"Prentiss?" Hotch spoke, she slowly turned to look at him.

"Yeah?" Emily said taking a deep breath.

"Next time knock before you come into my room unless you join me in extracurricular activities" Hotch told the stunned brunette.

Emily stood with her jaw dropped, did he just say what she thought he said. Shaking her head slightly to herself she gave him a quizzical look, "What?"

A smirk grew across his face, "What? I was having a very interesting encounter with a feisty brunette..." he then murmured quietly, "Agent."

That brought a smile to her face while Hotch put on his stoic mask but eyed the feisty brunette in question before the elevator doors pinged open back to the real world.

 

Woody Allen said, "Don't knock masturbation - it's sex with someone I love."


End file.
